Posia Courtier
Status: Unfinished Posia Courtier is a female tribute from District 11 (her alternative district is District 13). She was created by The Targaryen of District 4. Information Name: Posia Persephone Courtier Age: 16, nearly 17 Gender: Female District: 11/13 Home District: 11 Tier: ''' '''Greek Goddess: Persephone Family: *Biological father (deceased) *Biological mother (deceased) *Elder brother (deceased) *Younger sister (deceased) *Aunt (mother of Daisy, Darian, Haleia and Holly) *Daisy Courtier (cousin) *Darian Courtier (cousin) *Haleia Courtier (cousin) *Holly Courtier (cousin) Usual alliance: 'Allied with Hale (even if it means allying with the Careers) and/or allied with her family, Anti-Careers, loner '''Love Interest(s): '''Altair (formerly, deceased), Hale '''Fear: '''Having her throat slit, losing her eyes/eyesight Appearance Posia has light brown hair and distinctive leaf green eyes, as well as a fair complexion. She stands at a reasonable height of 5'9". Due to her working with sickles in the orchard, there are scars and gashes on her hands. In terms of what she wears, Posia dresses modestly, unlike Annabel. She normally likes wearing pastel coloured clothing or floral clothing, as well as a flower crown. She also normally smells like flowers too. However, in darker times, she can be seen wearing black clothing instead, especially a black cloak that's surprisingly similar to the cloak Annabel wears when she's under her alter ego of Ara (this was the cloak she wore during visits to the merchants involved in illegal trade). History Pre-Games= ''Disclaimer: The following contains descriptions of violence, death and mature content. I do not condone any of this. Posia was born on May 30th into the dysfunctional (like most families) Courtier family, the ancestors of which were prominent assassins (Posia is unaware of this) that fought against corruption and greed. The dark secrets of the family are that many have gone mad and many have died at young ages (the Courtier "curse"). It's said that the "curse" exists because of a target of an ancestor cursing the family. The death curse on the family is a source of amusement for those who know about it, much to the dismay of the living Courtiers. The exact location of her birth is unknown. All that's known of her birthplace is that she was born somewhere in District 11. In District 11, Posia's home district, the Courtiers owned a large orchard. However, despite owning a large orchard, they weren't rich. They were actually part of the more average side of the family. She was the middle child of three. She had an elder brother, who worked for what seemed like endlessly since he was young, and eventually a younger sister. Posia admired her elder brother, even if she didn't see him much. With a brother who she hardly saw, an infant younger sister who was easy to upset and worn out parents, life wasn't great. Arguments regularly occurred. At first, they were small. But those arguments eventually developed. Soon afterwards, the parents of the three Courtier children split. Posia's mother left the house with her infant daughter, leaving Posia and her elder brother with their father. Their father turned into an alcoholic. When alcohol had stopped "dulling" his pain, he turned to a quicker, but a more unfortunate "alternative", suicide. Posia's father's suicide caused the children to be taken into the custody of their mother. One fateful day, yet another riot occurred. Posia's mother wanted to find shelter by going to visit her sister and her children, Darian, Daisy, Holly and Haleia. She took all three children with her, which proved to be a fatal mistake. As the family was getting hungry, Posia's mother decided that she would try and salvage some, despite the fact that Peacekeepers were shooting at civilians all around her. She left the children in the temporary care of an elderly woman and her middle aged son, whilst she looked for food. But she would never see her children again. She was shot by a Peacekeeper who mistook her for a rioter and died in the Square from loss of blood. And thus Posia lost her other parent. The elderly woman decided to keep the three children, now declared missing, as her own, once she had found out what had happened to their mother. She found out through a declaration of identified casualties from one of District 11's hospitals. News of Posia's mother's death and her children going "missing" ended up reaching her sister, who was angered more than distraught. She knew that something was wrong and immediately requested a manhunt. And sadly for the children, they were unknowingly "living" in a nightmare. The elderly woman was timid and living in fear of her son, who was a secret serial killer. He targeted various amounts of people, including orchard workers. But he had enough evil in him to potentially kill children. Seven days into their "disappearance", Posia discovered her little sister dead in a makeshift cot. The infant girl had been murdered by the elderly woman, who was forced to kill the poor infant by her evil son, in hopes of not getting killed herself. Posia's elder brother figured this out and tried to form a plan to bring the man to justice. He had always been the vigilant type, so he was positive that his plan would work. After all, he had been one of the supervisors of his family's orchard until now. Meanwhile, Posia was terrified. She was still trying to figure out why her sister had died. It was Posia's brother who told her that their sister's death was the work of their serial killer "adoptive brother", causing the two to agree to work together to bring down the serial killer and her terror to fade. But the serial killer was one step ahead of them. He had managed to overhear the conversations between the siblings and plotted to use Posia against her brother. So he confronted the young girl, threatening that if she disobeyed him and revealed anything to her brother, she would be "in the same boat" as him (meaning her brother). If she outright refused to do anything for him, she would have her throat slit (which she feared) Posia, feeling confident that she could outsmart the killer despite her fear of getting her throat slit, agreed to do whatever he wanted her to. Her brother was quick to notice that Posia started leaving the house more whilst wearing a cloak (on the orders of the killer). He followed her instinctively, where she was able to take him to a safe location and inform him about what was going on. She thought of locations where the killer wouldn't look to find her. She became involved in illegal trade on behalf of the killer, as the killer then ordered her to negotiate with merchants and retrieve various items, including poison, which he was planning on using to poison Posia's brother, so he could get him out of the picture and have Posia to himself. Posia informed her brother about this too, which allowed for the two to plan a scheme to poison the killer and dispose of the body, before going to their aunt's house. By this point, it had been fourteen days into their disappearance. Posia was ordered to cook for the "family", including the killer's mother, who might as well have been mute. Whilst the killer expected her to poison the meal that was intended for her brother, her brother expected her to poison the killer's meal. Posia went with her brother's instruction and put poison in the killer's meal, whilst putting a sleeping substance that she took from the killer's mother's room in her brother's meal. She served the meals to the two, expecting for the killer to die and her brother to temporarily fall asleep in order to fool the killer. Things were to go wrong, though. When the siblings left the room, the killer had already sensed that his meal had been poisoned and so he swapped the meals, leading to Posia's brother's death and the killer falling asleep. Horrified at the sudden loss of her brother, Posia made her attempt to escape, which was successful. Knowing that she had an advantage of getting away with murder because she had brought a killer to justice and because she was still classed as a vulnerable, missing girl, Posia went to the Peacekeepers and told them everything. Once Posia's aunt found where she was, she brought her home immediately. Posia was able to reunite with her cousins and tell her aunt everything that had occurred, who reassured her that she was safe now and the serial killer will get the fate he deserves: death. Posia attended the execution, despite her aunt and her cousins pleading for her to not go. She realised that she had become just as vigilant as her brother and thus vowed to bring those who wrong her, her family and innocent people to justice. Her own way of honouring her brother. This was when the phase of Posia's life where she preferred to be alone began. Even though her family owned the orchard, Posia, alongside Darian, Daisy, Haleia and Holly was expected to work. This was so that the family could earn money to keep the orchard going. She noticed that her cousins had their own, separate lifestyles. Haleia was an attention seeker who had an interest in fashion, parties and boys. She acted like she was from The Capitol, rather than District 11 and aspired to be famous. Darian had a similar lifestyle, only he was more rebellious and didn't aspire to be famous. Holly was interested in the industry of house renovation and was thinking about joining that industry once she was old enough. Finally, Daisy was the more responsible one. She was happy with her job at the orchard and now that Posia had come to the orchard from a dangerous situation, she made it her duty to protect her and watch over her. She aspired to be a second mother figure to Posia, after her own mother. Meanwhile, Posia was questioning who she wanted to be in life and what she wanted to do, besides fulfilling her vow to bring serial killers to justice to honour her brother. But for now, she would have to work at the orchard. She was an efficient worker, managing to retrieve apples from trees. She also used the sickle on a daily basis, causing her to scar herself on her hands but giving her practice. She almost blinded herself by accident, invoking another fear into her: the fear of losing her eyes or her eyesight. When she wasn't surrounded by family, fellow orchard workers or anyone who tried to talk to her, she was once again getting involved in illegal trade. However, this wasn't on anyone's behalf, she was doing this for herself. She had seen the benefits of illegal trade, such as her being able to get items from other districts for cheap prices. She also knew the implications that came with illegal trade, such as what would happen to her if she was caught and the lengths she'd have to go to to keep these items hidden from her aunt. It was from her trading where she developed her investigative skills. She was able to figure out whether someone was trying to swindle her or not, despite her only being young and the merchants being fully grown adults. |-| Shortened version (pre-Games history)= * Posia was born towards the end of spring as the middle child of her family. * Her family has an interesting history. * Arguments occurred in the household. * Her parents split. * Her mother left with her infant daughter, leaving Posia and her elder brother with their father. * Their dad turned into an alcoholic. When alcohol didn't help dull his pain, he killed himself. * The children were returned back to their mother as a result. * Another riot took place in District 11. Posia's mother wanted to take shelter by visiting her sister and her children, bringing her own children with her. * The children got hungry. Their mother decided to salvage some food, despite Peacekeepers shooting civilians all around her. * She left the children in the care of an elderly woman and her adult son. However, she was shot by a Peacekeeper and died, having been mistaken for a rioter. * The elderly woman took the children in as her own after learning about what happened to their mother. * The children's aunt learned about her sister's death and the children disappearing, which angered her. She requested a search for the children. * The elderly woman's son was actually a serial killer who targeted mainly orchard workers, but was willing to kill children. * Seven days later, Posia discovered her infant sister's dead body. She was killed by the elderly woman, on the orders of the serial killer, who was afraid of getting killed herself. * Personality Posia is usually a sarcastic and straightforward but humble girl, showing respect towards those who she feels deserves it. She's also knowledgeable, especially about plants, a weakness of many, and trade, and she's normally considered to be an honourable person (she denies this, although she does come across as an honourable person), mainly because she became impressionable due to her admiration for her brother. But if she is insulted, angered or attacked in anyway, she isn't afraid to defend herself. She also isn't afraid to kill. However, having gained her late brother's trait of being silently vigilant, she'll only kill if it's to protect herself and those she cares about or innocent people. She will never kill for pleasure and hates killers who kill for the fun for it. Two secret talents she has are her investigative skills and her being a brilliant strategist. She's very good at figuring out other people's secrets, which then leads her to be naturally good at manipulation (maybe even better at manipulation than Annabel herself). It's ironic since she struggles to hide her own secrets. She used to be heavily paranoid of other people and originally had the mindset of not wanting anything to do with anyone, even romantically, having been used to being on her own for so long. Although she isn't as paranoid as she used to be, she still doesn't like being surrounded by a lot of people and rejects provocative, promiscuous and egotistical people (on the other hand, she'll accept people with good intentions, faithful people and kind-hearted people). She also hates cliches and awkward situations, and it can take a while to get her to open up. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Plant knowledge, tree climbing, parkour (hidden talent), great strategist '''Minor strengths: Knowledge of poison, knowledge of trade '''Weaknesses: '''Isn't used to cold temperatures, hand to hand combat (thus she relies on weapons) Strategies, reactions and outfits '''Reaped or Volunteered: '''Volunteered (District 11), Reaped (District 13) '''Reaping Reaction (District 11): '''Posia would try to ignore her family members, especially the person she volunteers for (it would probably be Haleia), so she doesn't tear up. She would also remain silent. '''Reaping Reaction (District 13): '''She would just try not to face anyone and hope that Hale doesn't get reaped alongside her or volunteers. If he does, she would just look at him for a moment before looking off into the distance. '''Reaping Outfit (you don't have to follow this): '''She'll wear to the reaping her golden rose pendant (her token), a pink half cape, her flower crown, a long-sleeved T-shirt, jeans and pink shoes. '''Training Strategy (group) (if alone): '''Posia will keep to herself if she is alone. She will make observations of the other tributes, using her investigative skills to deduce their strengths and weaknesses. She will also practice on the sections which she's good at. '''Training Strategy (group) (with anyone she knows/in an alliance): '''She'll stay with them and watch what they're doing, before going on a section herself. '''Training Strategy (individual): '''She will go for the typical District 11 tactic of aiming for an average score. She will only show off her skills with the throwing knives, hoping to get a 7 or an 8, whilst hiding her other skills. '''Interview Outfit: '''Since Posia is a modest person, she'll probably wear a dress similar to this, but in pink or light green. She would also wear high heels that match and her rose pendant, and maybe a flower accessory in her hair. '''Interview Strategy: '''Posia would more or likely be sarcastic in her interview. She'll also hope to make her interview short and be careful, trying not to reveal as much information as possible. She'll talk about her family and her lover more than about herself, but she will not reveal any information about her backstory since she isn't looking to create a sob story. '''Bloodbath Strategy (depending on what the Cornucopia looks like) (alone): '''Posia will run and get a bag, before using her parkour to get onto the top of the Cornucopia. She'll then jump from the Cornucopia, wearing the bag, onto the ground and take out any tributes before they can attack her. She will then get a weapon (preferably any of her weapons) and run off. '''Bloodbath Strategy (with anyone she knows/in an alliance): '''Posia will attend the bloodbath and get supplies and a weapon. Whether she helps out any of her allies or not depends on their fighting capability. If they can't defend themselves, she'll defend them. If they can, she will look for a forest (really, just any trees) or anywhere where she can sit in a high place and wait for her allies to gather. When they gather, she will climb down and meet up with them. '''Feast Strategy (alone): '''If she is alone in a Games, Posia will more or likely not attend the feast. '''Feast Strategy (with anyone she knows/in an alliance): '''She will attend the feast and get the supplies she needs. '''Games Strategy (alone): '''She will reside in a tree (if there's any), with her supplies for the majority of the Games. She doesn't intend to hurt anyone, but if she needs more supplies, she will find a swift way of stealing them from other tributes (mainly from vulnerable loners). '''Games Strategy (with anyone she knows (e.g. family)/in an alliance): '''She will remain with them and secretly judge how trustworthy they are, as well as the probability of them betraying the alliance if they're not trustworthy. If there is a betrayal, she will inform the other members of the alliance about it. If the alliance disbands, she will became a loner. If she is people she trusts, she will stick with them until the end. If she is with those she knows, she will stay with them for the whole Games. Trivia *Posia's surname is Courtier due to her being placed into Hera's (Haleia) family to avoid confusion of family relations (and to make it less incest-y), rather than into the Olympus family. *If you hadn't guessed already, Posia has an obsession with flowers. *Posia knows about Annabel's split personality, Ara. She has actually fought "Ara". *When it comes down to the pro-Capitol vs pro-rebellion debate, Posia is pro-rebellion. *If she was to encounter anyone who was of the (rebel) assassins (e.g. Reyna), she would symphasise with them and their faction due to them fighting for the people. She may probably also show an interest in joining them. However, she is unaware that her ancestry comprises of assassins. *Posia may have the darkest backstory yet (and may be the last tribute of TTOD4's with a dark backstory). *Besides the goddess Persephone, Posia was also inspired by Rey from Episode 7 of Star Wars; The Force Awakens. *She has died on Friday the 13th (I read her death scene in one games whilst it was Friday the 13th). See Also Category:Females Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:District 11 Category:District 13 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Category:Volunteer Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped